game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika
Erika (エリカ, Erika), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. She is the Gym Leader of Celadon City's Gym in the Kanto region and serves as the leader of the Kanto Gym Leaders who are unaffiliated with Team Rocket. Erika also works as a perfume maker. She dresses in elegant furisode kimonos and seems to represent traditional Japanese beauty. As the Gym Leader, Erika holds the Rainbow Badge for the trainers that defeat her, and mainly uses Grass-type Pokémon. "My name is Erika. Nice to meet you." :—Erika. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Leah Applebaum (English), Kyoko Hikami (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Jolana Smyckova (Czech), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Leticia Quinto (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography A cute Gym Leader who loves Grass-type Pokémon, this well-mannered Trainer teaches flower arrangement in Kanto. Appearance Erika has shiny black, short hair and her bangs are cut. She has silver or ashen black eyes, and pale skin. In the games her kimono and hairband are red and yellow. Her shoes are fully brown. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Silver/Ashen Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Erika, like her style, suggests displays of a modest, elegant and somewhat shy attitude towards other trainers. She shows no ill-will about being defeated and cares deeply towards her Pokémon. Outside of battle she is perhaps rather lazy as she can be seen sleeping inside her gym. Erika has a kind personality, as she teams up with the rest of the Gym Leaders to combat against rising threats, such as Team Rocket. She has also shown herself to be cruel, particularly against a unique Eevee whom Red had rescued; however this was just a facade to test Ash's allegiance. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ash Ketchum * Tracey Scketchit Family Neutral * Elite Four * Lieutenant Surge * Sabrina * Koga Rivals Enemies * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth Pokémon On hand * Oddish → Gloom → Vileplume * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel * Exeggcute → Exeggutor * Tangela → Tangrowth * Eevee → Leafeon * Skiploom → Jumpluff Back-Up * Paras → Parasect Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Janine currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Erika still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Erika's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Erika formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Erika traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Erika gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Celadon Gym Pokémon that Erika resides at her gym are the following: * Oddish (multiple) * Gloom (multiple) * Bellsprout (multiple) * Weepinbell (multiple) * Exeggcute (multiple) * Tangela (multiple) * Hoppip (multiple) * Skiploom (multiple) * Paras (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Koga had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Koga temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life While Erika was a little girl, she was protected by a Gloom from a Grimer. Erika also wasn't repulsed by Gloom's stench and befriended the Pokémon. Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Erika Azurilland Wiki * Erika Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Erika Heroes Wiki * Erika Pokémon Wikia * Erika Pokémon Let's Play Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters